Amor Impossível
by Lamoky
Summary: Uma coincidência vira destino, ligando duas pessoas opostas. Ele um homem possuidor de um sangue frio e que só pensa em dinheiro. Ela uma menina doce meiga e completamente aérea sobre a maldade do mundo. Em mundos completamente diferente : Ele em um submundo de demônios e espíritos; Ela em um mundo onde a humaninade dominava. Sera que o sofrimento é capaz de separa-los ?
1. Sinopse

Uma coincidência vira destino, ligando duas pessoas opostas.  
Ele um homem possuidor de um sangue frio e que só pensa em dinheiro.  
Ela uma menina doce meiga e completamente aérea sobre a maldade do mundo.

Em mundos completamente diferente :

Ele em um submundo de demônios e espíritos;  
Ela em um mundo onde a humaninade dominava.

Sera que o sofrimento é capaz de separa-los ?  
Ou apenas a morte é capaz de acabar com as promesas ?  
Você ficaria do lado de quem ama,ou a abandonaria para a morte ?

Eis a questão,você conseguiria ?


	2. O dia que a Luz conheceu a Escuridão

Um rapaz caminhava pelas ruas, não prestava atenção em que direção, apenas seguia reto, sem se importar com o que poderia acontecer com ele, a sua vida já não importava mais como antigamente. Em sua face alva escorreu uma lágrima solitária, e ele não se importou, a deixou escorrer livremente sem ser impedida. O que aconteceu ? Longa história.

A menina estava encostada na janela do trem que foi parando lentamente pelos trilhos até parar completamente, se levantou, e esperou assim como as outras pessoas para sair do trem. A menina tinha os cabelos negros como o céu escuro, e belos olhos castanhos brilhantes como as estrelas, vestia roupas apropriadas para o frio que estava em sua cidade. Quando as portas daquele trem se abriram a menina começou a andar apressadamente entre á multidão no centro da cidade. Correu o máximo que suas pernas aguentavam no meio da neve, mais seus passos foram cessados por um forte impacto. A sua sorte foi que a neve que fez que ela não se machuca-se.

-Me desculpe senhor eu não o...

Foi interrompida, pelo homem alto, de olhos dourados, serio, cabelos pratas com o brilho do sol ficava cinza azulado, e sobrancelha fina:

-Olhe aonde anda criança !

-A sim esqueci de me apresenta, sou Rin.

Estendendo a mão, para o rapaz, que ignorou o comprimento:

\- Taisho Sesshoumaru.

Ela sorriu para ele, o deixando sem jeito ela curiosa demais perguntou:

-Ei,Sesshoumaru você por a caso usa lentes de contato?

-Este Sesshoumaru não utiliza coisas insignificantes como está.

O que ele tinha de belo, ele tinha de ignorância !

-Eu estou atrasada, senhor foi um prazer conhecer você Sesshoumaru.

Ele ficou observando, ela se distanciar.

Chegando em casa cansado por causa do trabalho, se jogou no sofá e fechando os olhos, logo em seguida é vencido pelo sono. Meia hora depois, ele acorda sonolento cabelos pratas bagunçados, por causa do barulho da maldita porta sendo aberta pela sua mãe, que morava com ele porque o seu pai a trocou por uma mulher insolente que agora é a sua esposa, mãe de seu meio-irmão Inuyasha.

-Olá, filho chegou cedo!

-Quer que este Sesshoumaru volte para o trabalho?

-Para de ser grosso, eu ainda posso te bater em seu moleque respondão!

-Não sei como você ainda não esta em filmes de drama, senhorita Inukimi.

-É? Então vai lavar a louça, se não, não vai mais trabalhar na empresa de seu pai !

-Hmf.-Torceu o nariz em resposta. E após um curto tempo sussurrou.-Velhota chata !-Ele não tinha percebido que a sua mãe estava mais perto de que esperava.

-Eu não sou surda em menino!

-Não aguenta a verdade.

-...-Olhou mortalmente para o filho. Mesmo ele não querendo assumir, aquele olhar o dava calafrios.

Após terminar de lavar a louça, subiu as escadas caminhando para o seu quarto. Deitou na cama e pegou seu livro, e começou a ler até pegar no sono.

Rin chegou na sua casa e a primeira pessoa que viu foi a sua avó:

-Olá, minha neta.

-Olá, vovó Kaede.

Ajudou a sua avó a cuidar do jardim florido, não aguentando más perguntou para Kaede:

-Vovó, eu quero-te perguntar uma coisa.

-Fale minha neta.

-Tem como pessoas ter olhos dourados ?

-Claro que não, por que essa pergunta ?

-Eu acabei me esbarrando com um rapaz, e os olhos dele eram dourados com um ar misterioso.

-Hum...está falando dos olhos do rapaz, ou do rapaz minha neta ?

A menina ficou tão corada, que estava parecendo um cosplay de tomate:

-Vó não fale assim e...e não é isso, desde quando a senhora ficou assanhada?

-Hum... Eu tenho meus métodos.-No pensamento da jovem ''Tarada''.

A avó lançou um olhar desconhecido pela jovem:

-Mas como esse rapaz se chama minha neta ?

-Sess... Sesshoumaru.-Disse sem graça pelo atrevimento da avó.

-Então esse tal de Sesshoumaru, que está roubando minha neta-Falando mas para si próprio, do que para a menina.

-Vó!

-Oi

-Eu só esbarrei nele!

-Ar misterioso humm, quero conhecer esse rapaz para dar a benção.

-Vó, eu estou aqui-Falou gritando para a sua vó lembra que ela estava ali.

-Quero meus bisnetos com os olhos dourados, e que tenham cabelos negros em !

-Chata...!-Gritou, saindo correndo para o seu quarto, pela vergonha da avó pervertida.

Amanhecendo Sesshoumaru acordou-se, tomou banho e desceu para tomar seu dejejum:

-Bom dia, filho lindo !

-Bom dia vilã da minha vida !

-Pelo menos tenho mais atenção do publico.

-...-silencio

Saiu de casa e foi para garagem.

-Olá meu amor.

Avistando o seu Bugatti Veyron Supersporte, abriu a porta de seu carro, e saiu na arrancada por estar meio que atrasado em sua empresa Aston a vendedora dos carros mais caros de Tóquio, seu pai o presidente da empresa, e ele o vice-presidente.

Rin andava para seu Colégio com suas amigas com Sango e Kagome, até ver uma revista se aproxima e observa:

-Parece que eu já vi esse rapaz, hum olhos dourados e misteriosos,aaa-Saiu correndo nervosa deixando ás amigas sem saber o porque que Rin fez isso e com gotas na cabeça.

-Kagome, por que á Rin ficou assim?

-Não sei Sango, vamos ela vai deixar a gente pata trás!-Saindo correndo atrás da amiga, que já tinha se acalmado parecia estar fugindo de alguém, mas de quem ?

Sango chegou perto da amiga diz:

-Está fugindo de alguém?

-Parece que está-me perseguindo.

-Quem?-chega Kagome que estava um pouco para trás.

-Er...ninguém.

-Humrum, fala amiga!-desse Sango.

-Como ele é ?-disse Kagome com os olhos brilhando.

-Ele é ignorante.-Sussurrou.

-Não estou perguntando isso

-Bonitinho-disse num sussurro. E pensou ''ele é um gato''.

-Hum...

-Afes, até vocês!

Elas chegaram no corredor das salas e cada uma foi para a sua.

Na sala o professor chega e diz :

-Boa tarde alunos, hoje teremos um sorteio para um baile de fama, empresas e negociantes vão para lá, então quem estiver interessado coloque seu nome num papel e me entregue.

Sango que sentava na carteira ao lado de Rin, decide perguntar para Rin sobre o sorteio :

-Você vai Rin-chan?

-Não, não gosto de lugares assim.

-Ata.

Sango escreveu o seu nome, e o nome de Rin em outro papel, e entregou para o professor:

-Todos os alunos já entregaram?

-Sim-Responderam os alunos em coral.

-Vamos começar!-Diz o professor.

Ele tirou o primeiro nome, só seria sorteado dois nomes:

-O primeiro, é... Miroku!

-Ebaaa, mulheres me esperam!-Celebrou o menino.

-O segundo, é... Rin!

-Hã?

-Você conseguiu Rin-chan!-Disse Sango, com cara travessa.

Rin estava aos nervos pela brincadeira que a amiga fez.

-Eu te mato!

-He,he,he não fique assim, minha amiga!-tentou animar Rin.

-Isso ai Rin, eu também vou vai ser legal-Diz Miroku, passando a mão na bunda da Sango que deu um tapa na cara de Miroku

~Plak.

Continua...


	3. A química dançante:A mesclagem das cores

O dia começou, meio que agitado por causa do baile, era um local aonde se encontrava comerciantes, empresários,nacionais e internacionais, ele não ligava para isso, logico só para o dinheiro.

Estava pronto, com um terno o olho da cara, entrou na garagem e seguiu com o seu carro para o baile.

Rin não sabia oque usar, pois não era rica, e sim pobre, mais não ligava para isso, colocou um vestido preto tomara que caia, simples,não muito curto e desceu as escadas alegre, mais paralisou ao ouvir um barulho, parecia algo quebrando, desceu as escadas rapidamente, se deparou com o seu pai bebado agredindo a sua mãe, a menina fraquejou e caiu no chão aos soluços e lágrimas descontroladas:

-Pai, para por favor...-Estava tremendo diante do que estava vendo,a sua mãe estava quase desmaiando, tinha de fazer algo, mais oque? Não conseguia nem levantar, então gritou com toda força que tinha:

-Para...!-Gritou diante do pai, então se levantou e foi para cima do pai, na tentativa de o empurrar para longe de sua mãe, mais deves disso ele a pegou pelos cabelos negros:

-Sua desgraçada, fique quieta !-Arrastou a menina até o banheiro a jogando com toda força, e fechando a porta do banheiro com a chave, a menina desesperada, abraçou os pés e chorou, sem poder fazer nada.

Uma hora se passou, a menina tinha pegado no sono, acordou e olhou para os lados, e depois para o relógio, que por kamisama estava inteiro, ainda faltava duas horas para o baile começar, a porta estava sendo aberta e ela temeu que fosse seu pai, mais era a sua mãe com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, lágrimas da jovem escorriam pelo seu rosto:

-Mãe..-A visão meia turva pelas lágrimas.

-Calma, filha estou aqui, calma...

-To com medo.

-Já passou-Falou, com a voz carregada de amor e carinho, a menina se levantou com ajuda da mãe.

-Vá, filha para o baile, se distrair.

-Mas e você mãe? Não posso te deixar sozinha, com esse louco que chamo de pai !-Exclamou.

-Quando você sair, eu vou para a sua avó ok?

-Ok.

O baile estava cheio de gente, de qualquer lugar, o jovem desceu do carro e segui para o salão principal, aonde tinha o banquete, mesas para os convidados, e muitos garçons andando de um lado para outro, com bandejas de vinhos, saque e outras bebidas, caminhando atento a tudo, acha oque procurava um empresario podre de rico, baixo,cabelos longos pretos, com aproximadamente 62 anos, seu nome era Naraku acompanhado com a sua filha de 19 anos, olhos vermelhos, cabelos negros ondulado, e baixa para ele, ela chegava até o seu ombro, ela também era a sua prometida para unir as empresas e ser apenas uma empresa enorme, e mais rica de Tóquio, esse contrato foi feito antes de seu nascimento, mais não estava resolvido está questão, mesmo sabendo que a filha de Naraku, que se chamava Kagura tinha uma queda por ele, ele não ligava. Para ele, ela era que nem as outras, apenas mais uma que se iludia num dia ficar com ele, o que seria algo improvável.

-Olá senhorita Kagura. Como vai Naraku?!

-Vai bem meu rapaz.

-Por-por acaso está acompanhado Se-Sesshoumaru-Sama?-corada e gaguejando.

Sesshoumaru se divertia com isso.

-Não, por acaso Kagura, queria fazer companhia para este Sesshoumaru ?-Disse com um meio sorriso.

-Na-não só estava curiosa-Meia sem graça pelo atrevimento.

-Então nós se encontramos más tarde.

Rin estava chegando correndo, pelo atraso, e tropeçando pela metade do caminho:

-Aii-exclamou, de dor ao tropeçar novamente.

-Rin, sua menina desastrada! Assim nunca chegarei !-Falando com si mesma, com uma expressão de brava.

Chegou no portão da mansão, e entregou o seu convite para o segurança, que a deixou entrar:

-Nem acredito, que cheguei viva !-Exclamou feliz.

Correu para o salão principal, e sentiu um impacto que a fez cair de bunda no chão:

-Aii-Gemeu de dor, olhou em volta procurando em quem ela atropelou dessa vez sem querer:

-Você de novo ! Me desculpe Sesshoumaru-Sama !

-Tudo bem seu nome er..á sim Rin.

-Me-me desculpe mesmo, eu não o vi-Preocupada.

-Este Sesshoumaru já lhe desculpou, até parece que gosta de cair em cima deste Sesshumaru. Por acaso este Sesshoumaru tem cara de travesseiro para você sempre cair neste Sesshoumaru?

-...-Ela ficou corada, pelo comentario, não que ele fosse duro, pelo contrario era macio, mais que um travesseiro de pluma, enrubesceu violentamente pelo seu travesseiro ops pensamento.

Ela me parecia uma pessoa de classe alta como a minha,para estar numa festa ou baile, como aquele tinha de ser importante (rico)para passar pelos guardas, ela ficou fofa corada, e eu não disse nada demais, para este Sesshoumaru ne.

-Mas já que está aqui, que tal me fazer companhia ?-Disse a frase em duplo sentido que não passou despercebido pela menina, que corou mais ainda:

-Tu-tudo bem.-Disse olhando para o outro lado, com a maior vergonha do mundo. Como ele conseguia ser frio e cara-de-pau a o mesmo tempo?

Ficaram sentados, sem saber oque falar então Rin resolveu iniciar uma conversa:

-Er... Tudo bem com você?

-Sim.

Ri falou mentalmente''Afs, ele podia facilitar''. Com gotas na cabeça, então tentou novamente conversa com ele:

-Er, oque vamos conversa?

-Nada.

-Cansei-Disse respirando fundo.

-Cansou do que ?-Confuso

-Eu tento iniciar uma conversa com você, e você da uma resposta curta e grossa, e é um caladão!

-...-Ele não a respondeu.

-Ai viu-Ela se irritou mais ainda.

-Hum

-...-Agora ela que ficou quieta.

-Tudo bem, vamos falar oque cada um faz da vida-Falou mais seus olhos de dourados ficaram um vermelho vinho.

-Bom, eu estudo meu pai bate na minha mãe e-eu não sei oque fazer-Ela começou a chora, ao lembra das agressões que seu pai fazia com ela e a mãe.

Ele não sabia oque fazer, nunca viu uma mulher chorar.

-Er,na-não chore.

-Aiii, minha vida é uma merda-Algumas pessoas olhavam a cena curiosas com oque estava acontecendo.

-Esta tudo bem, você esta aqui, agora que tal este Sesshoumaru contar sobre a vida dele mais tarde, agora que tal este Sesshoumaru e Rin dançar ?

Continua...


	4. Mundo paralelo e a distância entre eles

Com as mãos dadas,seguiram para o meio do salão de dança,ele colocou a mão em sua cintura e ela em seus ombros largos,dançando uma musica lenta linda apenas o toque sem vocalista,ele a girava,levantava,até que todos que dançavam na volta do casal pararam,para ver o espetáculo do casal,todos abrirão espaço apenas ele e ela,a menina inspirada começou a cantar em sussurro,mais com o tempo cantava para todos ouvir a sua melodia com a voz meiga e doce,ele começou a relaxa ao estar ao lado dela,ela o deixava em paz,então ele acompanhou a voz da menina com sua voz rouca e forte,parecia que apenas eles estavam no enorme salão,todos observavam em silencio cada detalhe,cada palavra e movimento produzido pelo casal ? Está é a palavra certa para duas pessoas que acabarão de se conhecer ? Talvez o mito do amor a primeira vista? Pode até ser.

Após a dança,os jovens resolverão parar,estavam ofegantes pela dança minutos atrás.

-Então,agora você pode falar de sua vida ?- Rin se sentiu intrometida mais estava muito curiosa.

-Este Sesshoumaru é vice-presidente da Aston,e a família deste Sesshoumaru tem algumas complicações.

-Oh,você não estuda?

-Sim,tenho 24 anos e faço faculdade de administração para um dia substituir o meu pai na empresa.

-Falta poucos dias para eu me forma em meu colégio !-Diz alegremente.

-Talvez podemos nos encontrar novamente.-Respondeu sem interesse algum.

-Seria ótimo!-Fala a menina já imaginando o reencontro.

O Sesshoumaru ficou fora da Terra por um curto tempo,até que foi interrompido pela menina faladeira:

-Vamos ao jardim,eu nunca vi um jardim tão lindo !-Sorridente.

-Humf...-Confirma com a cabeça.

Sentaram embaixo de uma árvore de Sakura floridas que encantou a menina que pulava de um modo infantil,perto da onde estavam tinha uma ponte sobre um lago acompanhado pelo céu negro ,diversas estrelas e da Lua minguante.

-Que lindo ! Lá dentro já estava me deixando sufocada.-Releva com uma cara de pavor ao lembrar do salão cheio de gente.

-...-Não a respondeu.

-A lua não é linda ?-Pergunta Rin.

-Este Sesshoumaru acha ela interessante,pela lenda que diz que o Sol e a Lua sempre foram apaixonados um pelo outro,mas nunca podiam ficar juntos,pois a lua só nascia ao por do assim,Deus na sua bondade infinita criou o eclipse como prova que não existe no mundo um amor impossível.

-Quem lindo,eu queria um amor assim!-Seus olhos brilharam tanto que se confundia com o céu negro estrelado.

-A palavra amor é só em contos de fadas.

-Hã? Quem disse isso para você,é um sem coração!

-Foi a mãe deste Sesshoumaru-Responde simplesmente,como se a pessoa que ele falava não era a mãe dele.

-Des-desculpa,eu...eu não queria dizer isso-Abaixo a cabeça e começou a se xingar mentalmente.

-Mais ela é.-Concordou ele.

-Como você pode falar isso de sua própria mãe!-Repreendeu ele com a voz elevada.

-Este Sesshoumaru apenas concordou com você-Não deu bola para oque a menina disse.

-Er,mais foi sem querer.

-Hum.

-Er,mais porque seus olhos mudam de cor?

-Longa história.-Após ele dizer isso,ela se aproximou com uma expressão curiosa.

-Tenho todo tempo do mundo!.-Diz ela sorrindo.

-Hmf.-Suspirando.

-...-Ela ficou esperando ele falar.

-Tinha entrado algo nos olhos deste Sesshoumaru.-Mentiu

-E porque os dois ficarão vermelhos?

-Pessoal.

-Você usa droga?

-Isso não é de sua conta menina insolente!

A menina Rin ficou triste pela resposta do rapaz.

-Então ta,até mais Senhor Sesshoumaru,foi um prazer conversa com você.

Sesshoumaru ficou furioso.

''Por a caso,ela sabe com quem ela está falando!.''Pensou Sesshoumaru.

Voltando para a casa,Rin ficou pensativa.

''Sera que ele usa droga? Mais os olhos dele não estavam vermelhos antes.''

Ela parou ao sentir que estava sendo seguida,virou-se para visualizar o individuo que estava seguindo ela.

Era um homem,com o rosto coberto por uma toca longa,sua mãos estavam segurando uma arma,que não deu para identificar a arma pelo o medo,suava até fria:

-Ora,ora uma menininha sozinha na rua,esta perdida? Me passe agora tudo oque você tem,desgraçada !-Apontando a arma para ela.

-Ha...hai-Entregando seus pertences,e o ladão foi embora com suas coisas,sorte que não a levou junto.

-Nem o ladão me quer.-Fez uma expressão de cansada,suspirou fundo,seguindo o seu caminho para casa.

Amanhecendo Rin acordou,sentou na beira da cama e olhou para o relógio calmamente:

-Hum...7:10.

-Ar,eu estou atrasada!-Grita caindo da cama.

Se arrumou rapidamente com a maior presa,saindo na rua se encontrou com Sango e Kagome.

-Rin,amiga como você acordou cedo?-Pergunta Sango.

-HÃM?-Rin ficou confusa.-''Como assim acordei cedo ?''.-Pensou.

-São 6:10,e você nunca acorda cedo !-Justificou Kagome.

''Merdade relogio!.''Pensou Rin.

-Então,como foi a festa?-Pergunta Sango,com uma cara safada.

-Foi bem,eu APENAS CAI PELO CAMINHO TODO!E NA VOLTA FUI ROUBADA!-Disse gritando,para a amiga que ficou com medo do olhar de Rin,parecia que ela iria mata-la a qualquer momento.

-Não precisa me olhar assim!-Diz Sango com medo.

-Você,merece isso Sango sua intrometida!-Fala Kagome.

-Mais ou menos-Dando de ombros.

-Alguma de vocês fizeram a lição de casa?-Pergunta Kagome.

-Qual?-Pergunta Rin e Sango.

-A da era feudal!Era para fazer um relatório.

-Deixa eu ver-Fala Rin ,pegando sua mochila,abriu o caderno na matéria de história.

-E agora! Eu não vou tirar 9 na matéria de história,o professor vai me matar!-Choramingou Rin.

-A não!-Gritaram desesperada.

-Anão é um homem pequeno,e não se encontra nenhum por perto ão vamos fazer essa lição,porque eu também não fiz !-Diz determinada Kagome.

-Então vai ser na sua casa Kagome!-Fala Rin.-Ninguém merece fazer lição logo cedo.-Se lamenta.

-Hã?Por que na minha casa?-Confusa Kagome.

-Por você lembrar a gente-Responde Sango.

-Ei!Aonde vocês pensam que vão ?-Pergunta Kagome,vendo suas amigas se afastarem.

-Para sua casa-Responderam Sango e Rin.

-Folgadas!-Kagome Sai em disparada,para ficar no lado de suas amigas.

Continua...


End file.
